Amnisa
by x3outsiders4x
Summary: Stefan and Elena fight she walks home and something happens to her, she wakes up with no recelection of the last year. Set during Season 2. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

**Elena's POV**

"Stefan just stop I'm walking myself home!" I said as I slammed the door to the boarding house. As I walked down the driveway I heard the door open then before I knew it Stefan was in front of me.

"Elena please let me drive you home" I couldn't even look at him I was so mad.

"No, just leave me alone! Go away!" I screamed I was just so furious. He left after I said that. So I continued to walk home, I didn't get very far until I heard a car coming down the road. I looked backed to see this drunk driver heading straight for me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boom And it hit me before I knew it everything was black.

As I slowly woke up I realized I have no clue where I am or how I got here.

"Where am I?" My voice sounds weird. My whole body is in pain and their are bruises all over me. I can feel now that my right leg is broken and I think one of my ribs is cracked. I'm just now noticing two men in the room. Who are these two? I have never met them before right? Where is my mom and dad and where's Jeremy my younger brother?

"Elena your awake! Thank God I was afraid I lost you." Said the mysterious good looking man with light brown hair and brown eyes. I am going to call him good looking man number one.

"Who are you and who is the other guy sitting in that chair over their?" Good looking man number one looked sad after I said that. But why would he be sad, in what way do I know this person? Why can't I remember anything.

"Elena it's me Stefan you don't remember me?" So his name is Stefan.

"I don't know you do I? And where is my mom and dad?" This guy named Stefan then got a surprised and pained look on his face.

"Elena excuse me for a minute I need to talk to Damon." Then Stefan and the other really good looking guy walked out of them room. I'm just going to take a wild guess a say that the really good looking guy is Damon.

"Wait where are parents I want to see them now!" I shouted as they both looked at me weird and hurried out the room. After they left I started to get tired and dizzy and fell back to sleep.

**Stefan's POV**

"Damon we have a problem." This hospital is so depressing and my poor Elena it's all my fault she is in here. If we didn't have that stupid fight she wouldn't have tried to walk home. And of course Damon looks like he has no clue as to what is going on.

"What would that be? Elena is going to be fine right?"

"Yea she is fine physically speaking, but Damon I think she has some sort of amnesia. When she woke up she asked for her parents and she doesn't know who we are." The look on Damon's face was sadness right then. Damon has a big soft spot for Elena I know he loves her even if he pretends he doesn't. Elena's parents died two years ago in a terrible accident off of wickery bridge, Elena was the only one who survived because her dad told me to get her first, by the time I went back down into the water they were both dead. She is currently living with her Aunt Jenna in her parents house.

"Oh, I think we need to call Jeremy." Said Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Can any one tell my how to read my reviews cause Imo kinda new to this?_

Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

"I wonder where those two odd guys went to?" I said to my self feeling alone in this boring and sad looking hospital room. I want those two to come back because I want a straight answer as to why my mom, dad, and little brother are not here. I wonder if anyone has even notified them that I am hurt. I can't remember why I am hurt though, I guess that is another question I will have to ask those two boys.

The door opened suddenly and in walked Stefan and Damon. I wonder why they are here I mean its not like I know them, at least I think I don't know them. They are both really quiet right now its kind of awkward so I decided to speak up, "Can either of you tell where and why my parents are not here?" They both looked at me then at each other obviously not knowing what to say.

"Elena do you remember who I am at all, I mean do you have any recollection of knowing me at all?" asked Stefan, at least I think his name is Stefan.

"Um I don't think I know you but you said your name was Stefan before so I am going to take a wild guess and say your Stefan, but I have never met you before today." I said. His face dropped after that.

"Yes, my name is Stefan, but you don't remember who I am or the relationship we have or...had?" Stefan said with the saddest look on his face as if my injuries were his fault. Damon just sat their listening to us talk, taking everything in.

"Listen Stefan I don't know who you are and I definitely don't know you. I have never met you before today and I have never met Damon either. Their is no way we could have had a relationship because you are not my type. I mean if Damon over their said we had a relationship then I might believe him because he is the kind of guy I would go for." I said almost yelling. I was starting to get angry with him, I just wanted to see my family. Then the door opened again and Jeremy and Aunt Jenna walked in and my face lit up.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan is about to cry I would laugh if it didn't have to do with Elena being hurt and having some sort of amnesia. I feel so terrible for her she will never have an easy life. When she finds out that her parents are dead she is going to be broken...did she just say I am her type...oh I am so going to be their to pick up the pieces. This is my chance to have Elena all to myself. Sorry saint Stefan but she is mine now. Here come Jeremy and Jenna, get ready to break her fall Damon.

"Jeremy, Aunt Jenna thank goodness your here!" said Elena, "Where is mom and dad? Do you know why these two random guys are here?" She keeps asking everyone questions that they are not ready to answer yet. Oh no she definitely doesn't remember that she knows that vampires and werewolves and witches exist! That means that she doesn't know about most of her friends supernatural abilities. And the fact that she is the doppleganger.

The doctor walked in and told us that we all had to leave because Elena needs her rest. Everyone left the room and she was left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Love the reviews and I figured out how to read my reviews lol hope you guys like the story! Just to give you some background Jenna survived the whole Klaus attack and is now a vampire. Sorry for taking so long to update I get side tracked._

Chapter 3

**Jeremy's POV**

"Jenna we have to tell her the longer we wait the more we are going to hurt her." I said helping Aunt Jenna get the courage to tell Elena the truth.

"Your right lets go and tell her this. This is going to be one of the hardest things I have to do through out my life. I have had to break this news to her twice already." Now I know how Jenna felt when she had to break the news to us the first time.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena we need to talk to you" said Jenna and Jeremy as they walked into my dull and depressing hospital room. This can't be good because they both looked like they got smacked in the face.

"Elena you may not remember this but your parents died in a car accident that you were in about two years ago, they were driving you home and they drove off wickery bridge." Said Jenna. I was stunned and no clue what to say, I just do not believe it. I stayed silent so she continued, " Their is more maybe Jeremy should tell you this part."

When I didn't protest Jeremy started to speak, "You have known Stefan and Damon for a year and you were dating Stefan. Also, do you remember the stories mom and dad used to tell us about vampires when we were kids?" I nodded yes my mind was going crazy, I dins't even realized that I started to cry. "Well all those stories are true. Damon and Stefan are both vampires and..."

"Stop it none of this can be true, stop stop stop I want to wake up now this all has to be a dream!" I don't really really think I am dreaming but this is madness. "Get out get out of my room now and stop feeding me lies, what is wrong with the two of you leave now!" I needed everyone gone I couldn't handle it anymore.

Jenna and Jeremy both left the room after that and I was so thankful the left. The doctors came in to see if I was okay because of all the yelling they heard. I told the doctors about how my family was lying to me and that I want to see my parents. The doctors told me that they were not lying and I have a severe case of amnesia. After the talk with the doctor I couldn't take it anymore at midnight I decided I would make my escape. What everyone was telling me was to much and everything I thought I knew was now a mess.

**Jenna's POV**

"I don't know what we should do, she looked so crushed and confused and pain stricken." I said as I thought about the way things wen down with Elena today at the hospital.

"She probably needs some time" Said Stefan.

"I don't know Stefan I have never seen Elena like that before and I have lived with her all my life. She had so many emotions going through her, I can't even imagine what she is feeling right now, maybe we should have left the vampire thing out until she processed our parents being dead." Said Jeremy. Everything he said right then and their I agree with because I have never ever seen happy going, bubbly Elena like I did today. Jeremy is right we should have waited to tell her about Stefan and Damon.

"Jeremy is right I have a feeling that Elena is not going to snap out of this so easily. Sorry for ease dropping, but I could hear the hurt in her voice. She sounded destroyed and confused and angry. Those wave of emotions can do a lot to a person. Said Damon.

I decided to speak up, "She obviously does not want to see us right now so lets go back to our house and I will make every one some dinner and give blood to those of us who are vampires and come back tomorrow." With my new found vampirism I am constantly craving blood and being in a hospital doesn't help. "Jeremy drive to the house with Stefan and Damon just to be on the safe side." I told him the nice way because their are people around.

On the ride home I started to cry. I didn't realize all the emotions I was holding in at the hospital. I feel so bad for Elena and everything she is going through right now.


End file.
